Shootout
by Theresa471
Summary: Hooker's partner is asked to look for him after hearing about a bank robbery after leaving earlier to run errands.
1. Chapter 1

Shoot-Out

Chapter One

Captain Sherdian was waiting for Hooker to arrive to do his usual morning briefing with the troops. However this morning was going to turn a number of lives up-side down.

But for the time being in his office. He'd a pile of reports that needed to be verified with the different officers with-in the precinct. And his head ache was beginning to grow with each and every minute.

He'd decided to take a couple of pills. When he saw through the glass of his office. Officer Addison Whitfield Hooker walking alone to be some what odd to see. She must of gotten here earlier to change into her uniform.

He needed to speak with the woman. In regard as to why Hooker wasn't here in the first place.

And when he opened the door. He knew what he was going to say in the first place. When he was able to call over to her. While she was able to hear her maiden's name being called instead of having the confusion.

"Yes Captain. How can I help you this morning?" She asked with a seriousness in her tone. Moving in some what closer to her superior officer.

"Just where is Hooker?; He was supposed to been here awhile ago in order to give the morning briefing." He replied while taking in a deep sigh to relieved the pressure from the back of his neck.

"I was looking for him as well Captain. He said something about going to the bank and hitting his favorite eatery earlier than normal. Otherwise I haven't heard a thing from him since that time." She was worried for the most part, since it's not like him not to check in.

Otherwise Captain Sheridan knowing him as well. He was able to put down his files and took hold of her arm to head for the the dispatch room. For where all calls are made by the public and sent onto the different patrol cars.

He was able to speak to Sergeant Joel Roberts. It would seem only moments prior a bank robbery was in progress.

Just as soon as Hooker walked into the smaller bank some 15 minutes away from his apartment. He was able to spot a problem with two lone men hanging around acting all jittery.

It was a good thing he wasn't wearing his patrol uniform. Otherwise he would just scope it out for the time being. And reveal to them that he is a police officer.

At this particular moment. Hooker was able to feel his adrenaline racing throughout his entire body. Along with the overall fact. His hand ready to pull out his revolver in case of further trouble.

Even though for T.J. Hooker...He has a tendency to recognize certain criminals from his long years on the police force. And these two were on his mind for when it comes to bank heists.

And just after a few moments. It was at time when the first male started to say something to the teller after handing her over a note.

Including two guns to be produced in front of her face. She wasn't able to get the chance to push the silent alarm. When the first male shot her into her chest and shoulder while falling to the floor from behind the glass partition. Pools of crimson was now everywhere from behind the partition. Adding into the facts the screams from the tellers having sat next to the poor woman being shot straight out.

The shooter name Abrahams ordered his friend Zake to grab what ever monies he's able to grab. Before telling everyone to stand back or get down onto the cement/cold floor of the bank.

Abrahams started to shoot his revolver to prove further he and his associate was now in charge. But prior to his demands, Hooker was able to take hold of his weapon as all hell broke loose with both of the two started to run towards the front entrance.

While only being able to at random started firing to make it outside. But for now...Hooker told everyone inside to call 911 and an ambulance. As he goes running off after them to make it out into the streets.

And eventually climbing a fire escape and onto a roof...and a few more afterwards shooting back and forth...

Chapter Two Up Next


	2. Chapter 2

Shoot-Out Chapter Two

Addison knew exactly what needed to be done with her job. However this was her husband missing currently. She was irate for most part in order to have any satisfactory conclusion of the subject matter.

And by the look of Captain Sherdan's expression after receiving the information. She needed to be quick about it. She ran into the locker room to gather up her uniform and most of all her gun. She was able to check the barrels on whether or not there was enough of ammo.

Emotionally...She needed to stay some what calm instead of being weak in front of Hooker's co-workers. She can always be weak later after she's able to find Hooker.

Once she was ready passing by everyone in the hall-way. Not everyone knows just what is going on. Until she was able to see Corrigan and Stacy pull-up in there squad car having a early watch for a change instead of the over-night.

The both of them were able to offer up there help after getting the permission from the Captain. No doubt he will be able to give that permission. Otherwise he needed to be sure he'd enough of personnel both inside the precinct and on the streets.

Stacy asked Addison on whether she was fine. "Are you ok Addison?" Feeling the vibes coming from the woman she's only known a short time.

"I will be as soon as I'm able to start with Hooker's usual search pattern." She states before getting some what more adjusted with being in front of the steering wheel.

She was very much inclined to be successful. "We will be there as soon as possible." Stacy says before looking over at her husband as well for the past two years. It's not been easy for Stacy in a man's world. And she could understand it for when it comes to Addison.

"Thanks..." Addison was able to move off quickly to head for the spot of the reports...

She probably knew just where to head for when it comes to robberies. Most suspects for when it comes to certain situations. Always tend to head for roof tops in case of any police officers to chase after them.

And no doubt so did Hooker...

Just after checking with the officers in charge of talking with the eyewitnesses. She was able to see the medical examiner placed the body into a bag and onto the gurney.

It was a damn shame that someone had to be killed in the process. And it had to be the one teller never having the chance to push the silent alarm button.

It was an sad affair to see something like this happening in the first place. But for Addison...She still had a job needed to be done.

Taking a moment to briefly looking into the sky and than scan the roof tops. Including any type of clues that just might hit her for the moment. So she started slowly to look for any possible crimson signs in case either Hooker or the suspects were able to get off any further shots.

She was able to slowly move off for a few moments. Until she was able to spot it quickly...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Shoot-Out

She was able to follow the trail of crimson along the route. One thing for sure she was able to tell it was coming from two different sources. While giving her a some what of a scare deep inside of her heart and soul.

She was just hoping that her partner hasn't been hurt all that badly. While going after the shooter from the bank.

During the time she was inside of an back alley with a number of entrances leading to the roof tops. Addison had to go slowly in order to keep up with the droplets of crimson.

Even though it had stopped for a brief moment. Otherwise she was able to pick up the trial once more. And for where she had no choice in the matter with climbing the fire escape leading to this one building that was mainly huge.

She'd no idea what was inside. Nor did she care for the moment. Since it was her job was to find the shooter and her partner Hooker.

She can always go about saying his first name. Knowing full well it wouldn't be proper at this time with the search. She needed to take her time since she has never been the one for when it comes to being in high or confine places.

Earlier with her training when she had transferred into the department. She was able to asked for when on special assignments. And one of those officers would be Sergeant T. J. Hooker. He would be able to help out in that particular aspect of her life...

Anyway...

She continued on with her search...When she made it slowly over the edge. And whether or not she would be able to see anything at all.

For the moment no. Until she's able herself to jump three different times. Since the roof tops were relatively close together making it some what easy for her.

Otherwise...

She continued to search for clues. Including becoming some what irate. Since she didn't want to holler out just in case the shooter just might be around. Addison needed the surprised attack to gain into the further advantage.

Now she was sounding too much like Hooker at times. For when it comes to his training of police students. When ever now of days he gets the chance.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Shootout

Sergeant T.J. Hooker tried to get into a better position to fire at the gunman from the bank. Otherwise the bullet that was lodged on the upper part of his right thigh. It was causing a great deal of pain making him wince trying to tie a piece of uniform cloth around the wound.

As for the shooter. Hooker had gotten a piece of him in the left shoulder. In order to have the both men fallen into an empty dumpster pointing there weapons at each other.

Either way. Each man was bound to pass out from the shock of being shoot and the lost of crimson along the trail. Only to finally land inside of the dumpster.

Hooker has been in these type of situations before. But he's never been in a close quarters for where the both parties were shot at the same time.

And during this entire time inside. He's been thinking a great deal about his partner/wife Addison. On just what exactly would she wind up doing in the short span before the both of them pass out from the shock and lost of blood.

For the moment...Hooker's right hand was starting to shake from holding his weapon in one place. While the shooter was swearing up and down having been too stupid having to wound up inside the dumpster with a police officer of all things.

Meanwhile he could see the officer having to be older was sweating. Noticing the amount of crimson he was losing with his right thigh. There was a good chance he might of nicked an artery as compared to his shoulder. Nor would he offer any type of help.

Even though he swore some time to get even for the most part. Since he's the one that was basically emitting the death totally...

Including the both of them were starting to hyperventilate from inside of the empty dumpster. And some time soon help will be arriving just after he ran after the shooter. Unless for that time frame no one was really paying any type of attention.

That's California for you. Or any other cities that usual has a large volume of citizen's. Anything goes for the most part unless your paying attention for when it comes to the average citizen.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Shootout

Both men were starting to lost ground from inside of the dumpster. Temperatures from in and around the area have dropped. Only to make matters much worst for her partner.

And the minute officer Addison Whitfield was able to make sight of them. She was able to call in the report to her superiors. Though she said that she was going to try her best to talk down the shooter for now.

She'd the sneaky idea he'd tried. And having to wound up inside bleeding...watching each other for when the first man is going to black out first...

Moments later...

She was able to hear them coming through the roof top entrance. It was S.W.A.T. and another group from the precinct she has seen on occasion.

Meanwhile gathering up her composure. Addison was able to explain the entire situation the best she could. Before she needs to be back to the same location of her partner, and without tipping the shooter off of a possible surprise assault.

Everyone is going to have to be extremely careful in what is said. But knowing how smart Hooker is at times. He's going to be able to understand the entire situation in spite of his injuries.

And all during this entire time. Addison kept on hearing a strange clicking sound. She tried to find out. Otherwise she needed to keep her attention to those from inside of the dumpster before action is going to be taken by the sharp shooters or Swat.

She'd made sure she wasn't restricted with her movements for when it comes to her police vest. When she was discussing the situation with them. She was told to change her police vest for a better/stronger materials in order to protect her further. Along with holding position until the word is given from the Command Center.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six Shootout

FINALE

Sooner or later this particular situation was going to end for Hooker and his opponent from inside of the dumpster.

And Addison didn't wish to give it away. Until she was ready to let go in order to be at peace with herself and of course her partner. No doubt she's needs to know that he's able to trust in her again. On whether or not she's able to go through this type of situation once again.

No doubt she is able to after all of the training she'd over the years.

While being in her position. She won't be able to show her weakness from inside the squad car or any where near or inside of the station.

But for now she was ready...She needed to make sure that S.W.A.T. was ready once the specialist is able to take down the shooter and get Hooker to the hospital before he bleeds to death with his right leg.

Talking for a brief moment on her radio. She was able to give the final instructions while holding onto her rifle. She gave a last look checking her watch for the final time...

It was like time started to move very slowly . When she heard the crack of the bullet go off from inside and hitting the shooter to Hooker's delight. Even though with the crimson being splatter throughout the dumpster. This was the one single factor coming from Hooker.

At least he new that he was still alive before passing out from the lost of blood from his right leg...

It would be hours later...

There has been a whirl wind of activity coming from inside of Hooker's hospital room. While making sure that Sergeant T.J. Hooker will be recovering properly.

Stacy, Corrigan, and several others from the station were waiting from inside of the waiting area on there friends condition.

Even though for Addison Whitfield...She'd fallen asleep inside the room with permission from all of the ICU specialists. She was mainly glad to be here with him after finding that the damage was more severe than they thought. Otherwise Hooker will be on the mend with the extra time aloud for him to either stay at the hospital, nursing home or even home. Depending on the type of deal they would be able to put together with the insurance company.

She was just glad to have it all over with. Otherwise she has a report to be writing in the morning. After she was finished with visiting her partner and what ever between them that needed to be said.

But for now...She went to look for his friends from inside of the waiting room.


End file.
